3:00 AM
by Honor Reid
Summary: Cassandra finds herself at Ezekiel's doorstep. (Cassandra/Ezekiel)


**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta Lanalucy they are awesome and they make my writing 100% better. Written for the 2016 Librarians Shipathon, Casekiel week. Also for h/c_bingo prompts: panic attacks. Cassandra/Ezekiel

* * *

 **-The Librarians-**

Knocking lightly on the door, Cassandra nervously shifted from one foot to another. She was half hoping he wouldn't hear the soft tapping and she could return to her room, still unable to sleep but infinitely less embarrassed. Honestly she was being ridiculous; she had lived with the knowledge of her impending mortality for over a decade now. She knew how to cope. She had measures in place to keep insomnia from spiraling ever downward into a state of panic and anxiety.

But the chamomile tea wasn't working, she had watched over TWO hours of _Anne of Green Gables_ without a single yawn, and in desperation to distract herself from her ever quickening heartbeat, she tried running the equation for target heart rate through her increasingly anxious brain (both the Karvonen and the Zoladz methods). None of it had worked so here she was at 3:00 am about to impose on a…fellow librarian? Good friend?Apersonshemayhaveabitofacrushonthatshewouldonlyadmitunderpainofdeath?

This wasn't the first time she had showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night. Going to Ezekiel's room was always her last resort; she didn't want to be a burden to anyone, but she knew a panic attack was just around the corner if she didn't find a way for her brain to stop.

When she heard a faint _come in_ she felt a little self-conscious about how relieved she was to hear his voice. Opening the door, Cassandra peeked her head around the corner, only to be greeted by the sight of Ezekiel looking soft and sleep-rumpled absolutely-cocooned by myriad of blankets. His hair was going in every direction and he had a crease line going across one side of his face from his pillow. All in all, Cassandra couldn't help but find it adorable.

When he lifted one side of the blankets in invitation, Cassandra came the rest of the way in and shut the door. Walking across the room with more haste than dignity, she was soon sliding between the sheets. His covers smelled faintly of fabric softener and the woodsy cologne Ezekiel sometimes wore.

Lying next to him, sharing his pillow, watching as he blinked sleepily at her, she felt a bit silly at how wound up she'd let herself get. Looking down she stammered out, "I'm sorry to disturb you…"

Ezekiel interrupted her, his soft voice rough from sleep, "Cassandra we've talked about this you are welcome anytime day or night. All right?"

Looking up again, she met his eyes and saw his sincerity so she nodded and snuggled deeper into the blankets. When he lifted a hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she couldn't help the small gasp that left her mouth.

"Cassandra?" he breathed out quizzically.

She shook her head at his question. Not allowing herself to think about what she was doing, Cassandra surged forward, catching his lips with her own. When she felt his arms wrap around her and draw her closer, she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Cassandra could still taste the mint from his toothpaste as she slid her tongue against his. She lost track of time as the kiss continued, their arms wrapped tightly around each other and their legs tangled together.

Eventually they drew apart, their lips clinging slightly, and resting her forehead against his, Cassandra felt her heart beating swiftly in a way that had nothing to do with anxiety. Feeling Ezekiel's breath against her lips as he dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers, Cassandra couldn't help but slide one hand under his shirt caressing, the solid muscle of his back.

Pulling back, Cassandra tried to get her breathing under control, and next to her Ezekiel was having similar trouble. Cupping his face she ran a thumb over his cheekbone and smiled tentatively up at him, "I've wanted to do that for awhile."

He took her hand in his and kissed the palm tenderly, "Me too but I didn't want to ruin what we had just in case you didn't feel the same," he breathed out, his eyes gently tracing the lines of her face.

"Can we…can we talk about it in the morning?" Cassandra asked, she did want to talk about what happens next, but first, she wanted to not have to think for awhile.

Understanding dawned in his eyes, "Of course," Ezekiel stated as he drew her back into his arms.

Settling against him and resting her head against his chest, Cassandra focused on his heartbeat as a feeling of peace stole over her. The steady rhythm and his arms around her gently drew her into a deep and restful sleep.

 **The End**


End file.
